walnuts_n_acornsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Walnuts N Acorns Movie/Transcript
the 20th Century Fox presents logo fades off the screen, music is heard in the background mixes with a town and trees, the title "A WALNUTS N ACORNS MOVIE" appears on screen. Later, Sally is seen in her house while the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdw7kxD8eUc I'm So Tired of Being Alone plays in the background. The alarm clock rings, as Sally comes out of bed, brush her teeth, and Sally is having breakfast and she pours some daisy flakes in his bowl. She puts on her clothes and walks out of the house to school. The audience sees Sally Walnuts, Willy Acorns, Ellie Jones, Kiku, Joe Walnuts and Annie Acorns in the park.] *'Sally:' Sigh Summertime ... Inhales. Ah ... It comes and goes. But last summer was ... One to remember ... And that magical time at the lake, we thought summer would last forever. And in some ways, it has. But when my grandpa, we realized that time doesn't stop... Not even for love. At the funeral, we learned that summer was temporary. But those moments we shared were eternal. Isn't that right Joe? *'Joe:' Actually, I missed grandpa. *'Willy:' Enough! I don't care! And summer is over. And you know what that means. *'Joe:' Oh yeah! Labor Day, yippee! *'Sally:' chuckles No silly! No, it's time to go ... Back to school! *'Kiku:' Excuse me? *'Sally:' You heard me. Back to school! That's where you adopt the identity that will define you for the rest of your life. *'Annie:' But, we're awesome kids with no limits. We can do whatever we want anytime. Why would we give that up? *'Sally:' Because our unique personalities that have never been previously depicted in film or media, are perfect for a school environment. Kiku, with your good looks, and friendly attitude, you're clearly the homecoming queen. Annie, with your massive shoulders and bulging muscles, you're obviously a jock. Ellie, with your refusal to play along and deep seated anger, you're clearly a basket case. And Wily, with your behavior to play along and a funny humor, you're clearly the class clown! *'Joe:' What about me? *'Sally:' You, you're an oddball. *'Joe:' Huh, really? I always felt more like a bohemian. *'Annie:' Shut it, oddball. School isn't about what you feel on the inside. It's about dressing up the outside, so everyone knows who you are by looks alone. *'Kiku:' So, Sally. So, who are you? *'Sally:' Well, obviously, I am an all-American girl next door. I am the girl who stands up to bullies. The queen who is elected student body president. The babe who becomes valedictorian. Who's with me? *'Willy:' If going to school means being assigned an arbitrary label, we're not interested. *'Sally:' I'll buy you all new stuff! *'All:' We're going back to school! *walk toward the school. The gang enter the high school. *'Joe:' Guys, I feel this is the beginning of a meaningful life experience. *'Willy:' There is so much hope here. *'Ellie:' shyly It's strange. It makes me want to learn and grow as a person. *'Annie:' Too optimistic, basket case. Stick to your label! *'Sally:' walks I need to be on the lookout for a bully so this all-American girl can take him down.